1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to headgear and, more specifically, to a sweatband that is removably inserted and retained on the inside surface of headgear such as a sports cap.
2. Description of Related Art
Headgear of all types (i.e., athletic, casual, etc.) typically limit the amount of body heat lost through the scalp. As a result, the wearing of headgear usually prompts an increase in perspiration. To avoid discomfort and the possibility of damaging such headgear (particularly casual headgear) with perspiration stains, it is desirable to utilize an absorbent member in conjunction with such headgear. While the related art discloses numerous inventions relating to sweatbands for headgear, none utilize the inner rim of a piece of headgear in the same manner as the present invention, which can be easily installed over such a rim to absorb moisture from the wearer's forehead and just as easily removed for its cleaning and/or replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,155,936, issued on Oct. 5, 1915, to Harry D. Kremer, discloses a sweatband covered with hair which is intended to be adhesively secured inside a hat. The sweatband functions as a cushion to the head, allowing blood circulation within effected portions of the scalp.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,571,827, issued on Feb. 2, 1926, to Frederick Wharton, discloses a sweatband for hats. The sweatband includes notches formed on the sweatband such that it may be sewn or otherwise secured within a hat for alignment of the notches with a wearer's temples.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,209, issued on Jul. 13, 1948, to Edward S. Clark, discloses an absorptive headwear pad for spacing about the inside of a hat. The pads include a moisture impervious envelope, a backing material contained within the envelope, and a pad element connected to the backing material and extending through an opening in the envelope. The pads are secured to the sweatband of a hat to space the hat from the wearer's head for allowing ventilation of the scalp. The pads are disposed to conduct sweat and oils to the backing material where they are contained within the envelope to prevent damage to the head wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,548, issued on Sep. 23, 1975, to Bert J. Kallis, discloses a sweatband for a hard hat suspension unit. The sweatband is a one-piece form with extensions present along one edge of the form and a plurality of tabs present along the opposite edge of the unit. Upon folding of the tabs and extensions around a band of the suspension unit, mating fasteners on the tabs and extensions secure the form to the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,817, issued on Sep. 4, 1984, to Merle W. Nunnery and Judith Noel, discloses a terry-cloth perspiration band for headgear which is attached to a hatband with male and female snap fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,585, issued on Jul. 12, 1994, to Edward J. Karlan, discloses a cap which includes headband forming a channel along the lower inner periphery of the cap and a tubular body removably anchored within the channel by mating hook and loop fasteners. The tubular body is segmented into a plurality of fluid compartments and it has a heat reflective and water impervious outer panel secured to one side thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,844, issued on Jul. 4, 1995, to Gary L. Dougherty, discloses a sweatband attachable to a headband of a hat. The sweatband is divided into three panels and it may be C-folded or otherwise wrapped around the headband of the hat such that hook and loop fasteners of overlapping panels confront one another to secure the sweatband. The sweatband may also include an advertising message on an exposed panel thereof.
Australian Patent No. 104,432, dated Jul. 14, 1938, to Edward Crocker Sloan and Gustave A. Spoore, discloses a sweatband which is retained inside a hat by a plurality of straps.
Canadian Patent No. 454,444, issued Feb. 8, 1949, to John J. Cartledge, discloses a hat having a headband and a thermoplastic strip bonded to the hat and the headband intermediate the same.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Specifically, none of the prior art discloses a sweatband which is made of an absorbent material and removably inserted within the channel of a headband such that the absorbent material of the sweatband is disposed for contacting a wearer's head.